A Timeless Honeymoon
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: What do you do when you're a god, and a keeper of time? Seize all endless opportunities of course. But for Liu Kang and Kitana, the opportunity they're seizing on their honeymoon, is what they wanted to do had they met under different circumstances. M for a reason. Liutana


Author's Note: This was going to be a stand alone fic like just an epilogue aftermath but now it will turn out to be a tie in to the fic "The Stars & Sands of a Whole New Era." Pretty much this is a lemony prologue from MK POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the AKA title of Techno Syndrome or the song for that matter.

A Timeless Honeymoon

Mere moments after destroying Kronika in the prehistoric era, Liu Kang was not only ruler of all realms, especially with the hourglass to sculpt time in his favor as he sees fit, but with a now mortal Raiden passing his god status and Electric abilities, Liu Kang still remained a Fire God. Before returning the hourglass to the Dawn of Time, Liu Kang ventured to the future to bring Kitana back with him. Before heading to the Dawn of Time, both Liu Kang & Kitana Imprinted their friends, allies, and family so that they would be exalted in the new era. All this time that Kronika wanted to bring about this new era is to see the realms fight in endless wars bring chaos along with it. But with her gone, the realms in the future will have everlasting peace. History can only get brighter from there. They returned to the prehistoric era one more time for Raiden to do something which was something they both secretly wanted, Raiden acted as minister to marry them so that they can begin their eons of adventures as a married couple.

With everything set, they entered the Dawn of Time and began to craft the realms back to normal with a positive outlook in a few of them. If Kitana wanted she could de-merge Edenia from Outworld, but upon realization of how she was able to make Edenians and Outworders co-exist she would forever consider Outworld as it was now to be her second home. Liu Kang shared his godlike abilities with Kitana in order for her to be his Goddess of Wind. In her mind she knew some outworlders would never accept their relationship but now since she's also a Keeper of Time she can choose who she dates, marries, and even have kids with. And she chose the very man who she met in a deadly fighting tournament since she is Keeper of Time she would pass up her duties as Kahn to Jade as she is now a Wind Goddess.

Once the realms were back to normal as the way the years was in each, Liu Kang and Kitana had relaxed at the Dawn of Time where the place changed to their liking it was more temple-like with pillars and windows. With a clear view of the night sky it was as beautiful as it could be anywhere they lived question they would ask themselves is whether if they were still in the Netherrealm or some other realm the Dawn of Time was a strange place but to their desires it was a home they both felt like they could live in forever if they really wanted in which it would be.

With the hourglass a distance in front of their bed and Liu Kang who was lying on it topless he was waiting on an alluring beauty to walk through the doorway which was his wife and a minute after Kitana shows up facing him with a smile on her face as she appeared in a one shoulder strap royal blue silk dress with matching flats she walked up to Liu Kang and had sat beside him as she began trailing her fingers on his glowing tattoos. If Liu Kang wanted since he had the power of Raiden and has mastered controlling it he could send tiny shocks through Kitana turning her on but he couldn't cheat her out of the pleasure, he wouldn't want to do that. They both smiled as Kitana finally spoke up.

"So my beautiful Earthrealm husband what is next for us?"

"We take it one day at time my darling Edenian wife. There will always be more adventures ahead, more battles to fight, more lives to save."

"I know Liu, and believe me I would want nothing more than to go on more adventures and fight alongside with you. But what I mean is what is next for us, right now?"

"In honesty, Kitana. Anything. I'm always up for anything with you, training, making love, racing, what do you have in mind?"

Kitana had got on top of him and looked at him deeply as their faces were close to each other.

"What I have on my mind Liu Kang, is to do what we could have done when we weren't fighting each other. To do what we want if we had met under different circumstances."

"And this does seem to be different circumstances."

"Mm-hmm..."

Liu Kang knew what was on her mind.

"Say no more, dear. I shall make love to you."

"You read my mind, darling."

Throughout the time they brought the realms to their rightful timelines eliminating many threats from their adventures and their fights, Liu Kang and Kitana never once had made love to each other. Yet this seemed to be one of the perfect moments to do that now to finally consummate their marriage and relationship toward each other. Without wasting another second to let this opportunity pass them by, they passionately kissed each other as deep as possibly letting their tongues dance with one another they soon got undressed until they were completely naked. Kitana had to take this as slow as possible as she wanted to savor this moment completely grinding the side of his shaft with her tunnel it sent waves of pleasure excitement and joy to make love with her husband. After another moment of looking at each other Kitana had place him inside her and slowly went down until it was able to reach her core. Without hesitation, she pushed down and broke her core with his shaft which had her seething in pain for a bit. Kitana held onto Liu Kang's face and kissed him very deep before her hands laid firmly on his chest touching part of his tattoo.

Once the pain subsided Kitana began riding him like there's no tomorrow, moaning at the pleasure that was soon to follow, as she looked at her husband and lover, times often wondered why she chose to spend what could be eternity with him, to some beings 10,000 years seems like eternity already so this would be nothing for Kitana to worry about. Liu Kang on the other hand lived for decades, yet accepting the responsibility of being not only the Keeper of Time but protector of all realms seemed a bit overwhelming but Raiden believed in him and with his choice for Kitana to share a lifelong adventure with through the eons of years, makes his decision worth living for.

Looking at each other lovingly they kept going until Kitana was close to her orgasm.

"Liu...! I'm coming!"

"Go ahead darling."

"Ohh!"

Kitana soon had her orgasm and after a while collapsed on him her breathing was a bit heavy as Liu Kang could feel her heart beating on his chest it was in his view beautiful to real here heart beating on his chest.

"I can feel your heart beating on me, Kitana."

"But of course my dear, that means it will always belong to you."

"As will mine, to you. Observe."

Liu Kang soon got from underneath Kitana and had got behind her he was able to see the glowing tattoo of a dragon on Kitana's back ensuring him that yes she is a goddess. Liu Kang could only smile as he continued to gaze at it. Before Liu Kang could position Kitana so he could enter her from behind. Kitana who recovered quickly was on all fours ready to receive more pleasure from him easing his way into her love tunnel they spent a minute kissing each other before Liu Kang entered her completely. Once he did his hands were calmly place on her hips and had rammed into her very deep. Kitana smiled as she could feel every inch of him going in and out.

"You're so big, Liu Kang!"

"You're... so tight yourself... Kitana."

"Mmm! Go harder!"

Liu Kang went even harder as Kitana met his thrusts. As the pleasure got intense, Kitana had moved with him meeting his thrusts. Her walls clamped tighter around him as she was close to another orgasm. Even Liu Kang knew she was getting close.

"I'm... about to..."

"Wait, just hold on longer."

After he pulled out Liu Kang flipped Kitana on her back and got on top of her once he reentered himself inside her he soon laced his fingers with hers and kept on going very slowly from there.

"This feels so good Liu! I wish it could never end!"

"Me too. But all good things, even such as this has to come to an end. But you should know there will be more moments."

"I know."

"However..." Liu Kang kept thrusting very slowly. "Who's to say I can't prolong the inevitable?"

"No one."

Liu Kang lowered his head to kiss Kitana very deep with their tongues dancing inside. Kitana wanted to keep him close by tangling his legs with hers. What could be close to eternity to them Kitana was at the brink of her next orgasm with Liu Kang not far behind.

"I can't help it Liu! I'm coming!"

"I'm almost there myself sweetheart!"

Kitana had her orgasm and spilled herself all around his shaft. She could only smile as her orgasm lasted longer than she thought. Once she was done Liu Kang was close to his orgasm so he quickly pulled out. Once he did he was able to spill his juices on his Edenian wife's body. The feeling of his juices on her body was one of the greatest feelings she have ever felt. Once he was done he collapsed on top of her body as their foreheads met they looked at each other's eyes.

"You are mine forever my Earthrealm darling."

"And you are mine forever... my Edenian sweetheart. I would die if I lost you."

"As would I. Even though we're gods."

"That wouldn't stop me. I cannot imagine how I could live without you."

"Me neither, but if that ever happens, we could always go back."

Kitana and Liu Kang looked at the hourglass to know that should they ever lose each other they can go back in time and fix where the problems started so they could be reunited.

"But that can only work on mortals we're gods Kitana."

"Correction: Time Keeping gods." Liu Kang smiles at that. "I'm sure as we grow stronger and more powerful, we can allow ourselves to come with solutions so that we can return to each other. I mean after all..." Kitana grabbed his face as she smiled at him.

"Time is on our side."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kitana."

With that they shared another kiss. Before going one more round lasting much longer than before after that, it was all up to time as they remain there with the hourglass waiting to help others and head to their next adventure as they fight alongside each other.


End file.
